A key-value storage system uses an index to access information in a content store. For instance, the key-value storage system uses the index to map a given key to a location of a corresponding value in the content store. Commonly, an index performs this mapping operation using an in-memory hash table. It is nevertheless a challenging task to provide an in-memory index that provides satisfactory performance in a resource-efficient manner.